The Promise
by Failure Turtle
Summary: The only promise I can make you is that my promise is a lie. CM PunkxOCxMiz.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ellie, I am such a big fat failure turtle, and never has my pen name described me so well. I had one story typed out, but decided I didn't like it, and I had this written in my notebook for a while. I know I said a one shot, but it will be too long for that, and I don't like posting really long one shots. I am so sorry for the wait, and thanks again for the magazine!**

You would never expect Mike Mizanin to be the good guy.

So sweet.

So genuine.

So..._boring_.

Sarah wanted the Miz so badly when she first came on the scene as a WWE Diva. Who _wouldn't_ want him? He was dangerous, cunning, and smart. If he had tattoos, he would be the ultimate bad boy.

Be careful what you wish for.

Sarah got Miz, alright. She got him, and she got him good. But Sarah made the cardinal mistake of professional wrestling: she forgot how to distinguish between real life and kayfabe. She didn't get the Miz that she so wrongfully coveted. She got _Mike_.

He held doors open for her. He bought her flowers. He always asked Sarah for her opinion on everything. She didn't have to fight for his attention. It was too easy.

A normal grown up woman would have appreciated such gestures. Unfortunately for Sarah, she still had not come to the point that every woman eventually comes to in their lives: they realize that 'bad boys' are complete dicks and they need to settle for a nice gentleman. But Sarah had too much fun playing the field. 'Hit it and quit it' was her motto of choice. So when she finally got what she wanted, there was no more fun to be had. It was all about the chase. She blamed it on the age difference. Mike was eight years older than her, and Sarah still hadn't moved out of her parents' basement.

*knock*

Sarah tugged at the designer dress that Maryse let her borrow.

"He's here," Maryse announced in her beautiful accent.

Sarah was shaking in her black stilettos. If Maryse wasn't in the hotel room with her, she would have torn out her elegant hairstyle that she wore her auburn hair in and smeared her makeup, all to fake sick and _not_ go on her date with Mike.

The French Canadian siren shook her head. "Oh, he makes you nervous? That's so precious. I understand completely," she teased. "I'll answer the door, then. I don't want you breaking a heel and ripping my dress." Even though Maryse and Mike had previously been in a long term relationship, they managed to be friends. They genuinely had a legit friendship.

"Hey, Maryse," Mike smiled. "Is Sarah here? Or did she get ready with Melina?"

Sarah's insides churned. It wasn't the normal butterflies that a girl would expect to get before a date with their boyfriend. It was a bad feeling. Sarah honestly felt that she would throw up if she saw Mike.

"She's right here," Maryse responded. She turned to look at Sarah.

"I just have to grab a few things," Sarah lied. "I'll meet you at the elevator."

Mike nodded. "I suppose I've waited thirty years to meet you. Five minutes won't kill me. But don't keep me waiting too long, sweetheart." Mike finished his perfect little spiel with a wink of his baby blues before disappearing from view.

Sarah held in a disgusted groan. Composing herself, she picked up the small clutch that was also borrowed from Maryse. She took one step towards the door. When she didn't fall on her face, she continued walking to the door. However, she didn't see the strange look that Maryse was giving her. Once she reached the threshold, Maryse's perfectly manicured hand landed on her bare shoulder, holding her back.

"If you hurt him, I will kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soooo after Miz and Punk teamed up last night when I went to RAW...yeah (Seriously, WWE, I know you guys read this site.). I figured it was a sign I had to update this. Warning: sarcastic, asshole Punk in the way I hope he is in real life.**

_Just tell me what you have to say and then, for the love of Diet Pepsi, shut up._

Beth Phoenix stared down at her empty bread plate with tired looking eyes.

CM Punk, or Phil, in this case, picked up the basket of cheddar biscuits and extended it out to her. "Stop staring down at your plate and eat if you're hungry," he said.

Beth slowly shook her head.

"Beth, you give me sex, I buy you food at esteemed places such as this Red Lobster we are currently sitting in. Now eat, woman."

The smallest grin attempted to spread over the former Women's Champion's mouth, but Beth quickly snuffed it out.

Phil groaned as he placed the basket back on the table. "Look, toots, I'm not an idiot. You're sitting there waiting for me to ask you what's wrong, right? Well, I don't play that game, sugar. Act like an adult and tell me what's wrong instead of pussyfooting around like a high schooler. Spill."

Beth's eyes darted up and glared at Phil for the briefest moment before returning to their saddened state.

"I can't see you anymore."

Phil shrugged. "Lady, I ain't John Cena. You're going to see me no matter what."

"You know what I mean," Beth sighed. "I cheated on Cody with you, and I'm still doing it. I decided I need to stop. I'm going to stay with Cody."

The Straight Edge Superstar reached into the bread basket and pulled out a cheddar biscuit before taking a large bite out of it. After swallowing, he said, with cheddar biscuit in hand and waving it around as he spoke for emphasis, "Well, are you going to tell the kid? I mean, if you're going to keep your panties on and try an honest relationship with someone as young, innocent, and delicate as Mister Rhodes, he deserves to know the truth. Don't you think?"

"I can't tell him. He'd leave me!"

"Should have thought about that before you gave another man the key to your chastity belt. I'll tell him!" Phil offered, finishing off the biscuit and reaching for another.

Beth looked at Phil with pleading eyes. She grasped the edges of the table tightly as she leaned forward and said, "You can't. You'd _ruin_ me."

"It's a good thing I'm lazy, because you're about to ruin yourself," Phil said, nodding towards the door that was behind Beth as he popped the rest of the biscuit in his mouth.

Beth quickly turned around in her chair to watch Cody Rhodes walk into the restaurant with Layla El on his arm.

"Oh, Beth...You're here," Cody mumbled upon seeing his girlfriend.

"So are you," Beth retorted. "And _you_," she said, looking at Layla. "You piece of trash excuse for a wrestler."

"Nice insult, Manazon," Layla said, rolling her eyes and inspecting her manicure. "Cody, have you even realized she's here with another guy?"

Cody couldn't look at anything but the floor as he turned a bright shade of red.

"I'm done with you," Beth said, sitting back down with Phil, who was working on his third biscuit and watching the scene unfold in front of him with an extremely amused look on his face.

"This is better than the movies," he whispered to himself with a smile.

"He's _been_ done with you, obviously. Let's go somewhere else, Cody. I don't like seafood anyway," Layla demanded, dragging Cody out the door.

The pair sat in silence as people who were sitting nearby couldn't stop staring. Beth put her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands.

Phil broke the silence. "Well then, I think that was enough excitement for one day. I'm out of here." He stood up and put on his jacket before walking over to Beth's side of the table. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "And by the way, thanks for dinner."


End file.
